The use of nasal tubes is commonly required in a medical setting, and many methods of securing nasal tubes that have been placed are known in the art. Generally, a nasal tube which has been inserted into a nostril may extend into a patient's stomach, intestinal tract, or lungs. Typically, once the nasal tube is in place, it is important to secure the tube. It should be appreciated that failing to properly secure a nasal tube can result in a dangerous situation for a patient, as well as increasing the cost of care, for example, by requiring repositioning of the nasal tube and re-securing the nasal tube. There are various existing systems and methods for securing a nasal tube. For example, a nasal tube may be secured using a bridle being placed around the vomer bone. A clinician may place the bridle using a long flexible member, such as a tube, including the bridle and a magnet at the distal end, which is held together by the clinician's grasp. The long flexible member is inserted into one nostril, into the naval cavity towards the rear of the vomer bone. A probe with a magnet at the distal end is inserted into the other nostril to allow the magnets to contact each other around the vomer bone. Once the magnets have made contact, the clinician lets go of the bridle to allow the long flexible member to enter the nostril, and the probe is pulled outward, which pulls the long flexible member including the bridle around the vomer bone. With the bridle looped around the vomer bone and extending from both nostrils, the bridle may be secured with a clamp, which may have a channel to accept the nasal tube to secure the nasal tube. For example, the channel has a smaller inside diameter than the outside diameter of the nasal tube, which provides for a tight fit of the nasal tube in the channel and allows the nasal tube to not fall out of the clamp prior to closing the clamp. The clinician may bring the clamp as close to the nostril as possible and press the tube into the tight channel in the clamp, place the bridle into the clamp, and close the clamp to secure the nasal tube to the bridle. However, the current systems and methods employed in the prior art for placing a bridle and securing a nasal tube may be improved upon as presently disclosed.